Una nueva adquisición
by Abigail.C.W
Summary: No sabía lo que podía cambiar mi vida , hasta que llegaron a mí .
1. Una nueva adquisición

**Una nueva adquisición , cuenta la historia de una chica que un día se da cuenta de quién es de verdad , esta historia es divertida y romántica e incluye a todos los personajes de ! Dragon Ball Z ¡ Así que leedla y dejad reviews pleaseeeee para darme consejos y eso que soy nueva .**

Me desperté , era un día como otro cualquiera , instituto , deberes y dormir . Bueno , al menos habría pasado el último día de la semana y tendría todo el fin de semana para escribir y ver pelis además de salir con mis amigos .

-Nell vamos , ya se hace tarde – Dijo mi madre .

Mi padre se encontraba abajo desayunando . Me miré al espejo que se encontraba a la entrada del salón mis ojos verdes grisáceos y mis cabellos negros y ondulados que caian hasta llegar a mis caderas , no me parecía nada a mis padres pero era lo que había, ojala hubiera sido pelirroja como mi madre pero solo heredé sus brillantes ojos y la forma de meterme en problemas sin sentido alguno , pero al menos era igual de graciosa que mi padre .

-¿ Qué tal hija , ya llegáis tarde otra vez ?

-Si , bueno … - Le respondí a mi padre mientras me metía una galleta en la boca antes de salir corriendo hacía el colegio .

A mis diecisiete años , aun seguí sin saber cómo manejar un helicóptero y eso que siempre llevaba mi cápsula encima .

La mañana transcurrió hasta que de repente en la clase de física , dos chico entraron corriendo en la sala , parecían de mi edad , uno tenía la piel morena y un cabello lila muy liso y sedoso , sus ojos azules resaltaban desde lejos , iluminando la sala . Pero me jiré y vi al chico que lo acompañaba este , me gustó aun más . tenía el pelo negro de punta y sus ojos del mismo color , reflejaban amabilidad y una personalidad divertida , aunque en este momento se veían preocupados .

La profesora , comenzó a regañarles pero de repente un golpe sonó en la sala , los chicos intentaron acercarse a mí pero algo explotó e hizo que me impulsara hacia atrás . Cuando me levanté observé que no era una bomba ni nada por el estilo , sino una persona verde . Me quedé mirándolo y él a mí entonces se giró .

-¿Qué os creéis que hacéis necios ? - Dijo el hombre verde .

-Piccolo sabes que es necesario , la fuerza de ese KI es impresionante y no podemos dejarlo pasar . – Dijo el chico de cabellos lilas .

-Por suerte nadie ha salido herido con esa maldita entrada triunfal tio – Le dijo el moreno a el señor verde que al parecer se llamaba Piccolo .

_Bueno , no me dejasteis otra alternativa no sabía por dónde se entraba a este sitio – Entonces se giró – Vale , y ¿ Dónde está ese "KI" tan espectacular , ya sabeis que los KI de esta clase no se pueden notar de ninguna forma .

-Pues Goten lo ha sentido como si de otro cualquiera se tratase – Dijo el del pelo lila refiriéndose al chico de cabello negro y ojos negros .

Goten se giró y comenzó a mirar hacia donde estaban los pupitres en forma de gradas . Yo pensé que miraba hacia mí , pero por qué yo no me lo podía creer y miré hacia mi alrededor para ver si en realidad ese chico miraba a otra persona . Pero comprobé que todos mis compañeros o se habían marchado o lo intenaban saltando de alguna manera los escombros o simplementes escondidos bajo la mesa con las manos sobres sus propias cabezas .

Entonces el chico me señaló .

-Eh tu – Dijo mientras seguía señalándome .

-¿ Yo ? – Dije con cara de incredulidad .

-Si , tienes que venir con nosotros .

- Si ya , que te lo has creído – Dije con mi naturalidad innata - ¿ Te conozco de algo acaso ¿

El chico voló hasta mí , no podía creérmelo .

-Bueno … .. Tal vez en tus sueños … ..

- No ligues más y vámonos – Dijo el de cabellos lilas – Por cierto encantado , soy Trunks , al menos yo mantengo mi educación .

-Encantada , Soy Nell

- Bonito nombre .

-Bueno que …- Dijo el moreno que parecía molesto .- Nell te vienes .- Me cogió suavemente como si yo no pesara más que una pluma y me cargó en sus hombros de manera que mi cara miraba hacia su espalda.

Yo empecé a patalear como una niña , no estaba asustada pero desde luego no iba a dejar de lado mis derechos .

-Suéltame , primero tenéis que explicarme lo que está pasando – Dije vocalizando lo mejor que pude bocabajo .

Entonces Trunks le hizo una seña y comenzaron a volar yo incluida ya que estaba sobre Goten.

Llegamos a un sitio extraño y en unos momentos me dejaron en el suelo , ellos se fueron a dentro de lo que parecía ser un palacio gigantesco y con aires orientales . En cuanto se fueron di un paseo por sus inmensos exteriores . Me acerqué lo más al filo que pude para ver la altura a la que nos encontrábamos , me quedé sorprendida , ni siquiera veía lo que había abajo , debido a la gran altura las nubes se extendían bajo la plataforma como si de un mar se tratase .

De pronto , escuché un ruido , las puertas del hermoso palacio se abrieron y aparecieron las mismas personas que me habían traído a este edénico lugar junto a una persona similar al hombre verde , pero mucho más bajo y de apariencia más débil , no paraba de observarme como si mi cara fuera una hermosa obra de arte .


	2. ¿ Dónde están las cámaras ?

El hombrecillo se acercó a mí … ..

Encantado mi nombre es Dende y este es mi palacio , espero que sea de tu agrado .

Hola, soy Nell y tu palacio me resulta encantador . Dije intentando ser amable ya que era la única persona hasta el momento que había aparecido en mi vida de forma normal y corriente , más o menos , .

Dende cogió mi mano y cerró los ojos respirando fuertemente . Luego tras abrir sus ojos de nuevo , comenzó a caminar llevándome dentro del palacio , seguida de los demás .

Al entrar un hombre negro y regordete se encontraba en una sala con una gran mesa llena de pastelitos y pastas , además de té en unas teteras espléndidas , ni la porcelana china podría igualarlas .

Entonces el señor de color se acerco a una silla haciéndome un gesto para que me sentase en ella . Yo acaté sus instrucciones , y le hice otro gesto a modo de agradecimiento con un leve asentimiento de cabeza acompañado de una sonrisa .

-Gracias Mr Popo puedes retirarte – Dijo Dende – Sé que estabas ocupado , de verdad gracias por brindarnos parte de tu hermoso tiempo .

Todos estábamos sentados a mi derecha presidiendo la mesa , se encontraba Dende y Trunks a mi izquierda .

Un silencio se alzó en la sala , tan inmenso como mi curiosidad . Decidí preguntar , no tenía todo el día y se suponía que debí llegar a casa a las tres , y según mi reloj de pulsera ya eran las una y media muy pasadas .

No quiero ser maleducada , pero me gustaría que me dijerais qué hago yo aquí , además si fuerais tan amables de llevarme a casa antes de las tres y cuarto os lo agradecería .

Dende me sonrió y respiró profundamente . Luego cerró los ojos , imagino que para encontrar las palabras exactas e idóneas para la ocasión .

Bueno , tu posees un KI dormido , esto quiere decir que tu fuerza KI se ha ido acumulando en tu interior pero no llega a manifestarse debido a que nunca te han educado en base a las artes que despiertan toda esa fuerza interior que todo el mundo tiene . Tu KI es distinto al de cualquier humano , por eso estamos pensando que podrías ser … - Se quedó callado y Piccolo habló intentando cambiar de tema .

Podrías ser muy útil para todos nosotros y para tu planeta , las fuerzas malignas últimamente ni han estado muy presente en nuestras vidas pero una adivina amiga nuestra no ha dicho que lo peor está por llegar y contra más fuerzas se nos unan a nosotros , mejor .

Vale – Dije yo confundida – No he entendido nada pero sé que yo nunca he sentido nada por el estilo , ni si quiera sabía lo que era un KI .

¿ Qué nos aconsejas Dende ? – Dijo Trunks haciéndome caso omiso .

¿ Y tú eras el que no perdía sus modales ? – Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco . – Mirad me da a mi que esto no cuela , ¿ Dónde están las cámaras ? .- Me levanté y empecé a saltar y a agacharme para encontrar las cámaras ocultas .

De repente oí un estruendo y al girarme vi que Goten y Trunks se habían caído de espaldas en la silla y no paraban de reírse .

Yo no le veo la gracia a los secuestros .

-¡ Te aconsejo que te sientes si no quieres que te parta la cabeza contra la mesa niña! – Dijo Piccolo como un loco .

- Eh , sin ofender – Dije con un tono de burla que hizo que los otros dos se rieran más fuertemente , yo me senté con cara de pocos amigos – Veamos quién acaba sin cabeza hoy .

-¿Qué has dicho? – Dijo Piccolo mosqueado .

¿Yo? – Disimulé como pude – Nada .

Dende que hasta este momento no había hablado sonrió y soltó una leve carcajada , mientras aplaudía muy lentamente .

Tienes el espíritu provocador y guerrero de todo un saiyajin – Eso podría explicar que me metiera en tantos líos siempre .- Tal vez lo eres y no lo sabes querida .

Tampoco sé lo que es eso .

Dende volvió a sonreír y a reírse un poco más tarde tras su sonrisa de niño pequeño . Miró hacia Piccolo e inmediatamente se puso serio .

Lo mejor será que informéis a sus padres si los tiene , y luego que se instale con alguno de los dos . – Miró a Goten y a Trunks que inmediatamente pararon de reírse y se pusieron derechos a la velocidad de la luz , mirándose el uno al otro con cara de desafío .


	3. Una pequeña mentira

El trayecto de vuelta a casa lo hice sobre Piccolo ya que los chicos estaban peleándose para ver dónde viviría los siguientes días de mi vida en mucho tiempo .

-No , se quedará en tu casa – Dijo Trunks – Yo ya tengo suficiente con una hermana , además tu hermano ya no vive contigo desde hace ya unos años .

-Si pues por eso mismo , déjame tranquilo en mi soledad – Dijo con un tono burlón .

En las espaldas de Piccolo notaba como cada grito de los chicos hacia una clase de convulsión que movía todo su cuerpo y hacía que me tuviera que agarrar cada vez más fuerte .

-¡¿ Os queréis callar de una maldita vez ? – Dijo tirándome de su espalda sin darse cuenta , pero por suerte caí sobre Trunks haciendo que se desviase un poco de su trayectoria ,

-¡Eh! – Le grite a Piccolo - Había una vida en tus manos chaval .

Él me miró con cara de estreñido , inmediatamente Trunks se separó antes de que me pegara una colleja .

-Gracias .

-Servidor – Dijo Trunks saludando como un soldado .

Estuvieron callados hasta el final del trayecto . En la puerta de mi casa volvieron a pelearse pare ver quién hablaría con mis padres , Piccolo se incluyó a la pelea y con sus gritos debió de llamar mucho la atención , porque inmediatamente se abrió la puerta de la entrada principal de mi casa , con mi padre justo detrás con cara de adormilado .

-Pasad , los amigos de mi hija son mis amigos – Dijo sonriente .

Los demás entraron con los ojos muy abiertos y sin decir nada , mi madre nos sentó en el salón mientras miraba a Piccolo con felicidad .

-¿Quieres algo de beber guapo ? – Mi madre y su obsesión con los hombres , no entendía por qué era así , siempre estaba diciéndome que tenía que encontrar a un buen hombre ( Que para ella eso significaba alto , fuerte y guapo ) para que no me aburriera tanto , y cada vez que traía algún amigo a casa se dedicaba a decirles cosas para que quisieran venir más veces .

Piccolo estaba serio y pude ver un poco de sonrojo en sus pómulos , pero negó y bajó la mirada , la verdad es que mi madre era muy guapa .

-Nell este me gusta más parece un poco más sano – Dijo señalando a Trunks – Aunque tu tampoco te quedas corto – Dijo mirando a Goten .

-Ya vale mamá , esto es indignante son solo amigos – Me quedé pensando .- Y ni eso .

-De acuerdo , creo que ya sé por lo que estáis aquí - Dijo mi padre que estaba más serio que nunca y a la vez tan seguro de sí mismo como un rey .

Piccolo le habló de todo lo que ocurría respecto a mí y a mi "KI" , esto parecía una novela de ciencia ficción .

-Si , yo también lo he notado , y sé que ha ido incrementando durante años – Dijo mi padre -.

-Vale aquí era yo la única que no sabía nada . . . . . .

-Yo sabía que … - Todos se callaron atentos para saber lo que mi padre diría – Tenía dotes para – Se acercaron aun más expectantes por lo que sabría mi padre – La actuación .

Todos no llevamos las manos a la cabeza .

-Si , este chico me suena de algo – Señaló a Trunks – Además nos estabais hablando de una serie de ciencia-ficción ¿ NO ? .

-Em…. Si – Dijo Piccolo apartándome antes de que pudiera decir nada- Por ello es preciso que su hija se instale en nuestra escuela de interpretación …. ¿ Ven ? – Dijo A la vez que señalaba a los dos jóvenes acompañantes – Ellos dos , son mis dos mejores alumnos y tras un casting la eligieron a ella .

- ¿ Cuándo has ido tú a ningún casting ? .- Me preguntó mi madre dudosa .

- Pues ayer , cuando salí por la mañana a comprar el pan … . . Pues me los encontré de camino y ya está hice el casting para probar .

- Pero si apenas tardaste en volver a casa – Dijo mi padre más extrañado aún que mi dudosa y graciosa madre .

Al parecer se fijaban en todos movimientos , un sudor frío comenzó a bajar por mi espalda .

-Ya eso es porque al verla , vimos que su perfil era el idóneo – Dijo Trunks pasándome un brazo por encima .

- Además actúa cómo si lo hiciera de toda la vida – Dijo Goten abrazándome por el otro lado – Es una verdadera actriz y además vendría a visitaros de vez en cuando … ..

- Si , esta oportunidad sólo la tienen uno de cada cien participantes en los castings – Dijo de nuevo Piccolo , al parecer le encantaba acaparar la atención en los momento en que peligra la mentirijilla que habíamos montado gracias a la equivocación de mis padres . – Además en nuestra escuela se siguen dando las materias normales como en cualquier otra .

-Ah ya lo entiendo todo – Dijo mi madre dándose con el puño derecho en la mano izquierda – Por eso tu vas disfrazado ¿ No ? …..

Trunks , Goten y yo , no parábamos de reírnos cómo locos , mientras que Piccolo controlaba sus nervios .

-E-e-e-exac—xac-xacto – Casi le dio un infarto al pobre Piccolo mientras intentaba asentir con los ojos cerrados y temblorosos , apretando los puños , imagino que para no atizarle una buena leche a mi madre .

-Bueno pues haz las maletas inmediatamente , ya sabes , te envio dinero a tu cuenta bancaria pequeña – Dijo mi padre – Además a tu madre y a mí nos vendrían bien unos días de pasión descontrolados .

-Esto …. Vale muy bien – Mis padres a veces dicen cosas a las que no sé como responder – Pero recordad que hay invitados ejem .

Vi como mi madre se levantaba a coger de la estantería mi álbum de fotos así que antes de que pudieran ver nada decidí enseñarle la casa a los chicos , si Piccolo lo veía me daba igual , se ve que no era alguien que me echaría en cara mis fotos desnudas de cuando era un bebé .

-Vamos , os enseñaré la casa y además tenéis que decirme lo que me debería llevar .

Paseábamos por los pasillos de mi casa y les fui enseñando el estudio de mi madre , el de mi padre , su habitación la de los invitados , la sala de juegos .

-Oye – Dijo Trunks – Tu casa es muy grande , así que creo que muy mal de dinero no debes estar ….

-Que sutil eres – Dije riéndome – Mi madre es una fotógrafa muy cotizada además de que tiene una línea de galerías de arte , y mi padre es abogado y un gran escritor – Me extrañaba que no los conocieran , siempre que salía con mis padre nos paraban más de veinte personas para hablar de sus obras o para pedirles un autógrafo , claro que los que los paraban no eran gente de mi edad si no adultos .- Claro que con nuestra edad es raro que nos interesen esas cosas .

-Bueno mi casa tiene siete cuartos de baño – Dijo Trunks regodeándose .

-La verdad es que a mi eso me da igual , lo importante no es el dinero – Dije sonriendo - ^Pero si insistes la mía también tiene siete cuartos de baño , pero insisto , ni siquiera voy a un colegio privado , me gusta al que voy , y ni siquiera saben que mis padres son rico así que mejor .

-Oye ¿ Y tu cuarto ? - Dijo Goten rascándose la cabeza – Quiero echarme un sueñecito .

-Ya hemos llegado – Abrí la puerta .


	4. Sueño profundo

**Hola , muchas gracias por leer esta historia y me encantaría que pudieseís dejar muchos reviews .**

* * *

><p>Ya en mi habitación , Goten molesto con la luz empezó a buscar entre mis cajones para encontrar algo con que taparse los ojos para dormir mejor , , mientras Trunks miraba por el ventanal que daba a un balcón lleno de flores , si a mi madre le encantaban las flores , además de los hombres claro .<p>

-Bueno voy a ir a coger mis maletas ahora vuelvo .

Andando hasta el armario del pasillo , dónde mi madre guardaba todas esas cosas que se necesitan para ir de viaje , me percaté de que la situación era extraña , notaba como unos pasos tras de mí .

Pero por muchas veces que me parara y mirase hacia atrás , no veía nada , así que cogí las maletas y comencé a caminar hacia mi cuarto pero justo cuando iba a entrar escuché un ruido en el despacho de mi padre , me puse nerviosa pero decidí ir a mirar al fin y al cabo no me iba a sorprender por mucho después de todo lo que me había pasado en toda la mañana y parte de la tarde o más bien mediodía .

Abrí sigilosa la puerta del despacho de mi padre y enseguida me encontré a Trunks con las gafas de mi padre puestas , leyendo uno de sus cuadernos y con un puro en la boca , aunque estaba apagado .

-Que cursi es tu padre –Dijo mientras me miraba , casi no se le entendía con el puro en la boca .

-Sácate eso de la boca ¿Estas tonto?- Dije acercándome - ¿Tu eres el que andaba por los pasillos?

-No – Dijo sin molestarse por mis comentarios hacia su persona - ¿Tal vez tengas un admirador secreto guapa?- Dijo en tono burlón.

-Vale ….-Casi no podía aguantar el enfado , y notaba como me temblaban los puños de las manos - ¡Sal de aquí enseguida "guapo" si no quieres que te parta la cabeza !

-Creo que eso va a ser muy difícil , sin embargo yo puedo matarte con una mirada

-Vale pues …. – Me quedé sin palabras , no sabía cómo devolvérsela – Pues más te vale salir de aquí si no quieres que viva contigo .

-Eso no es decisión mía .

-Vale pues quédate aquí – Dije rindiéndome , me fui con las maletas a mi habitación escuchando sus carcajadas de fondo .

* * *

><p>Cuando entre a mi cuarto ví a Goten dormido sobre mi cama , pero cuando miré su cara , descubrí que no podía hacer nada sin llamar la atención . Se había tapado los ojos porque le molestaba la claridad de mi habitación , pero cuando lo dejé buscando algo entre mis cajones , para hacerlo , no me imaginé que fuera a coger mi sujetador rosa claro con bordes de encaje blanco , era mi favorito , esto me hacía pensar que iba a vivir con un par de locos y a saber cómo eran sus progenitores , esperaba que me dieran un cuarto donde fuera para poder encerrarme en una habitación el resto del año .<p>

En cuanto casi terminer de hacer la maleta cogí el sujetador de la cara de Goten que se despertó a continuación , muy sobresaltado .

-¿ Dónde estoy ? – Dijo el chico adormilado ya sentado en mi cama del salto .

Entonces volvió a cerrar los ojos y cayéndose hacia atrás se agarró de mí haciendo que quedara sobre él , que ahora seguí roncando .

Intenté despertarlo como pude , pero el chico tenía un gran sueño y muy profundo además . Le di golpes como puede en el pecho pero nada , y casi me hago daño en la mano . Me quedé quieta descansando mis fuerzas y l miré fijamente a ver si así se sentía observado algo .

Cuando lo miré , me percaté de que aun tenía en muchos ámbitos cara de niño . Cuando dormía al menos lo parecía , me comenzó a emblandecer el corazón y me dio pena intentar despertarlo así que decidí permanecer echada un rato más sobre él que seguía abrazándome fuertemente y quitándome el frío .

Escuché pasos por los pasillos de mi hogar que pronto dejaría . Me escandalicé , si mis padres me veían así sería una situación más que incómoda .

Pero la salvación apareció en la puerta , Trunks nos miraba con una sonrisa rota mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta .

-Esta hecho un ligón hasta dormido – Dijo este riéndose – Anda , aparta la cara de su pecho si no quieres que te duela .

Trunks comenzó a forcejear con los brazos de Goten que ahora cada vez me apretaban más y más contra su pecho .

-Trunks … .. No puedo respirar – Dije medio tosiendo .

-Lo sé , lo sé y lo siento – Dijo apoyando su pié derecho en la cama y el otro en el suelo , mientras que comenzaba a tirar de mi abrazante hacia atrás .

Entonces lo que me temía ocurrió , mis padres estaban en la puerta y Piccolo andaba tras ellos , seguro que le estaban enseñando la casa a él también .

Mi madre comenzó a sonreír , siempre pensaba el lado pervertido de las diferentes situaciones que me ocurrían o decía ante sus ojos . Mi padre por lo contrarío comenzó a enfadarse , no le gustaba la idea de que un chico me sobara , aunque fuera inconscientemente , y el otro estuviera a su vez medio encima de mí haciendo gestos extraños con el cuerpo , aunque solo fuera para liberarme de las garras de su dormilón amigo .

-¿ Qué pasa ? . Soltó mi padre cabreado .

-Pues esto …. – Trunks estaba ya sentado al lado de Goten , este último se comenzó a mover .

- ¿ Qué ? – Dijo el bello durmiente recién despierto mientras se despejaba la cara .

- Vale , es que … este alumno mío tiene un problemilla – Dijo Piccolo – Es narcoléptico , ya sabes se duerme en todos lados .

En parte era verdad , ya lo acababa de conocer y ya dormía en mi cama .

* * *

><p>Mis padres al parecer se lo creyeron , además de porque Goten jugó su papel de actor muy bien haciendo como si se durmiera , una vez en la silla y otra de pie cayendo hacia atrás y dando un enorme estruendo , que me hizo parecer ver un abultamiento en el suelo , justo donde se había caído el presunto " Narcoléptico " .<p>

Y llegó la hora de marcharse .

-Papá , mamá , os quiero – Dije con ganas de llorar – Vendré de visita lo antes que pueda .

-Ten cuidado y si te pasa algo llámame cuanto antes – Dijo mi padre tan precavido como siempre .

-Si , y envíanos cartas o llámanos por teléfono todas las noches – Dijo mi madre que olía especial hoy , a lavanda - Ya sabes que te queremos demasiado como para dejar de escuchar tu dulce voz durante tanto , tanto tiempo .

- No se preocupen señores , yo la cuidaré como si se tratase de mi hija – Dijo Piccolo , aunque eso no me llegó a convencer mucho .

* * *

><p>Tras una largta despedida , ya me encontraba sobre las espaldas de Trunks que volaba hacia ya un buen rato .<p>

No pude dejar de llorar durante el poco camino que llevaba recorrido y al parecer , Trunks se dio cuenta de ello .

-No llores , se que es difícil pero intentaremos ser lo más agradables y hospitalarios posibles contigo .

-Si , y no te preocupes , seremos tu nueva familia – Dijo Goten que se acercó curioso y me dio dos palmaditas en la espalda , se quedó dubitativo y de repente se acercó a mí con la rapidez de un rayo y me abrazó haciéndome subir a su espalda .- Te llevo yo un rato .

-Pero si ya estamos llegando – Dijo Trunks señalándome al horizonte .- Ahora mi madre tiene preparada una cena en familia desde hace ya una semana , así que te vestiras y decidiremos entre todos donde te alojaras .

- Muchas gracias – Dije levantando la mirada , comprobando que lo que había a lo lejos frente a mí , era una gran mansión . Y al parecer era cierto que se iba a celebrar una gran fiesta ya que desde lejos pude fijarme en las flores decorativas de esta fiesta tan conocida según parecía .


	5. La cena

**Hola siento la tardanzaaaaaa muchas gracias por leer mi historia .**

* * *

><p>Al llegar , y tocar de nuevo el suelo con mis pies , una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo , haciendo que me estremeciera , eso se debía a que por desgracia , yo siempre he sido muy tímida , y la vergüenza que no tuve antes con mis tres nuevos acompañantes , la tenía ahora por la cantidad de gente que se encontraba en los jardines de la mansión .<p>

De repente noté algo que tiraba fuertemente de mi camisa y me hacía correr hacia delante .

-Vamos – Dos niñas tiraban de mí , una con el pelo azul recogido en dos coletas con lazos rosas a juego con su vestido y otra niña de pelo negro y corto vestida de azul . La que me hablaba era la peliazul – Bien ya tenemos a alguien para divertirnos .

-Hey hey , no tan rápido – Goten se interpuso entre las niñas – Esta es mi invitada .

-Tio Goten , ¿ Otra invitada ? , que raro en ti … .. .. – La pelinegra habló con ironía , para más tarde lanzarse contra él tirándolo al suelo . – Tienes que entrenar más .

Me quedé ensimismada con la fuerza de esa niña , debía de tener menos de once años y ya era tremendamente fuerte . Si todos eran así de impresionantes , no entendía como alguien tan " Normal " como yo podía estar allí .

-Vale ya chicos , que la cena estará pronto preparada – Dijo una mujer peliazul que era como la niña que seguía agarrada de mi camisa inconscientemente , pero con muchos años más , pero debía de admitir que era guapísima .

La mujer se quedó mirándome durante un segundo , y sin dudarlo se acercó hacia mí con cara divertida y me dio un abrazo .

-Encantada , soy Bulma – Dijo al soltarme de su suave abrazo . – Vienbenida a mi casa , espero que lo pases bien , yo misma te presentaré a mis invitados , por cierto … .. .. Bra suelta ya a tu nueva amiga .

La niña me soltó , al parecer se llamaba Bra , debía de ser su hija . Bulma me pidió que la siguiera y me llevó a la cocina . Allí se encontraba una mujer también muy guapa con su pelo tan negro como el mío recogido en un moño .

-Esta es Chichi , la madre de Goten , imagino que el fue junto a mi hijo y a Piccolo a recogerte – Me acerqué a Chichi para saludarla , esta me dio un apretón de manos .

-Hola – Me sonrió Chichi – Espero que te guste lo que estamos cocinando – Me di cuenta de que ya habían cocinado cantidades y más cantidades de comida y aún seguían cocinando .

Las dos mujeres intentaron hablar conmigo de cosas sin importancia como las clases , el trabajo de mis padres o simplemente de el tiempo , tal vez se dieron cuenta de que estaba muy nerviosa y quisieron hacer que esto fuera lo más ameno posible para mí .

Más tarde nos encaminamos a una sala enorme donde me sentaron en una mesa alargada , en medio de Trunks y de Goten , sabrían que con ellos ya tendría mucha más confianza . Aun así alrededor de la mesa habían muchas personas desconocidas para mí .

Bulma se levantó para hacer que todo el mundo le prestara atención a ella en vez de a la comida , la gran mayoría , dos hombre morenos con el pelo de punta y mis dos nuevos amigos comían como cerdos . Pero incluso las niñas pequeñas comían grandes cantidades de platos , ya entendía el por qué de tanta comida para preparar en la cocina .

-Escuchadme por favor , creo que no conocéis a la señorita que nos acompaña hoy en nuestra cena – Dijo Bulma mirándome mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa sincera – Se llama Nell .

-Ah con que eras tú la del KI dormido – Uno de los hombres del pelo en punta color negro , y muy parecido a Goten – Estoy impaciente por empezar a entrenarte .

-¿ Entrenarme ?

-¿ Tu ? , Goku eres demasiado blandengue como para entrenarla , seguro que le darías descanso tras descanso – El otro hombre de pelo en punta y de piel mas morena que el anterior habló . – La entrenaré yo aunque no me haga demasiada gracia tener que perder mi tiempo en una simple humana – Me miró con una sonrisa torcida muy parecida a la de Trunks .

-Este es mi padre , se llama Vegeta – Me dijo Trunks al oído – Y Goku es el padre de Goten y de Gohan .

-¿ Quién es Gohan ? – Trunks me hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza para mostrarme donde se encontraba el susodicho .

Miré y vi a una especie de clon de Goten solo que con el pelo más echado hacia atrás , a su lado había una mujer de pelo corto hasta la barbilla y flequillo recto .

-Esa es su mujer , Videl , y tienen una hija que es Pan , la niña de antes – Me dijo Trunks que había observado la escenita .- A su la do se encuentra Krilin con su mujer 18 , tienen una hija que es Marron .

-Un momento … .. .. ¿ Su madre se llama 18 ? , y creía que mi nombre era raro .

-Es que es mitad androide , gracias a Krilin se hizo humana , aunque ella es más fuerte que su marido .  
>-Oh – Estaba alucinando .<p>

- Pero la chica tendrá que ir al colegio – Dijo Chichi de repente . – La matricularemos con los chicos . ¿ Cuántos años tienes Nell ?

-Tengo diecisiete – Dije rápidamente , creo que casi lo grité porque Trunks y Goten empezaron a reírse .-No os riais de mi todo el rato .

-Pero si tienes la edad de mi Goten , bien iréis a la misma clase y lo ayudaras a que se esfuerce a estudiar – Chichi parecía contenta .

A Goten se le borró la sonrisa de la cara mientras que Trunks se reía cada vez más y más .

Esa noche acordaron que Goku el padre de Goten y de Gohan me entrenaría por la mñana , y tendría que dormir en su casa .

* * *

><p><strong>Ah , y muchas gracias a Pan-dbgt por dejarme un review de animo para que siguiera con este fic , os pido que dejéis más reviews por favor para animarme a seguir porque hasta ahora creí que nadie leería este fic muchas gracias Pan-dbgt .<strong>


	6. Entrenamientos  No consigo nada

Me prepararon una habitación , estaba justo al lado de la de Goten . Goten había estado un poco incómodo , rígido con mi presencia esperaba que esto no fuera a ser siempre así , porque si no, no sabría cómo actuar con él y con sus tonterías .

Me quedé dormida con las mantas tapándome la cabeza , mientras pensaba en el extraño comportamiento de Goten . Por lo poco que lo conocí ese día , se veía un chico confiado , así que no me cuadraba su rápido cambio de personalidad .

Solo había estrellas en el cielo cuando algo me tiró ligeramente del pie , me aparté de la cama , destapándome rápidamente , esperaba que no fuera un insecto , me daban asco y matarlos no me hacía mucha gracia sobre todo las cucarachas , solo de pensarlo me entraban escalofríos .

Miré hacía la zona de la cama donde antes se encontraban descansados mis pies , y vi una silueta grande . Me sobresalté al no reconocerla . Pero entonces me paré a pensar , aun seguía creyendo que estaba en mi casa y en mi cama , pero recordé donde estaba y el por qué , por un momento la añoranza y la tristeza invadió mis pensamientos , pero inmediatamente el hilo de mis pensamientos se vieron cortados cuando distinguí que aquella figura era Goku . Se estaba riendo a más no poder , el susto que me había dado había sido monumental y seguramente tendría que tener la cara descompuesta .

-Venga es hora de desayunar bella durmiente – Dijo entre risas – Que a las siete comenzamos con el entrenamiento .

-¿ Pero , qué hora es ?

- Son las seis menos cuarto de la mañana , dúchate con agua fría y vente a la cocina prepararé yo mismo el desayuno .

En cuanto dijo la hora que era , el mundo se me cayó encima , nunca me había levantado tan temprano , bueno a veces si pero era para estudiar o para ir de pesca con mis padres que eso fue una vez para probar y nos aburrimos tanto que no volvimos a hacerlo , y para colmo , lo único que llegó a picar y que pescamos al fin y al cabo , fue un neumático de coche viejo , desgastado y asquerosamente alterado por el fondo del lago donde había estado tanto tiempo estancado y residiendo . Pero no me había levantado para " entrenar " Fijo que esto se me iba a hacer duro con solo el primer día .

En cuanto entré al baño me cepillé el pelo , lavé mis dientes y me lavé la cara . Antes de entrar en la ducha recordé que Goku me había dicho que me bañara con agua fría . ¿ Sería una táctica para que los músculos resistieran más el esfuerzo del entrenamiento que se me venía encima ? , o , ¿ Simplemente capricho o algo que tenía que hacer para demostrar mi obediencia o mi fuerza de voluntad ? , De todas manera lo haría fuera lo que fuera que debiera demostrar , a mí nadie me toma por una tiquismiquis , si , sé que me hago mis propias paranoias pero es que si no lo hacía no sería capaz de ducharme con agua fría con el frío que hacía en esa casa a esas tempranas horas de la madrugada .

En cuanto el agua helada tocó mi piel dí un pequeño gritito seguido de espasmos , por favor si parecía que estaba en el polo norte y todo , solo faltaba la nieve y los pingüinos , ¿ O los pingüinos eran del polo sur ? , Eso daba igual ahora , lo importante era ducharme rápido para terminar con esta tortura acuática lo antes posible .

Al llegar a la cocina con el pelo empapado y temblando de frío vi a Goku terminando de preparar el desayuno con pinta de estar agobiado .

-No me acuerdo de cómo se hacían las tortitas y quiero unas .

-Yo las haré , no se preocupe – Dije pensando en que Chi chi tenía el cielo ganado con solo cuidar de Goten y de Goku , Gohan parecía el más normal de todos y también tenía sus cosas extrañas así que … .. ..

-Desde luego eres muy habilidosa cocinando – Goku estaba encantado con mi manera de cocinar .

-Me enseñó mi padre , el es un gran cocinero , a viajado tanto que sabe hacer muchos platos extranjeros .

-Pues entonces … esto … - No sabía que quería decirme Goku , pero por alguna razón parecía que estaba hablando con un niño en todo momento , bueno , eso de que dicen de que todos somos niños por dentro era verdad solo que él era niño por dentro y lo parecía por fuera a veces .

-Dímelo ya – Me había puesto nerviosa e impaciente .

- ¿Podrías cocinarme algunos platos de esos ? .

-Ah , pues claro – Sonreí , me estaba cayendo bien aquel niño grande .

-Bien – Me abrazó .

Al parecer todos en aquella familia eran muy cariñosos , eso no estaba mal solo que yo era mucho menos cariñosa de naturaleza aunque para ser nueva allí , Goku y Chi chi me estaban tratando como si me conocieran desde hace mil años ya .

Tras desayunar y mirar boquiabierta la rapidez con la que comía grandes cantidades de comida , él y yo solos , ya que los demás estaban dormidos , nos encaminamos hacia las montañas .

Fuimos andando , Goku sabía volar y podría haberme llevado , pero él prefirió que caminara para hacer más fuertes mis piernas y mi resistencia .

Al llegar a un pardo llano , me di cuenta de que el Sol ya asomaba de entre las montañas , deberían de ser las siete y media muy pasadas .

-Bien , comenzaremos con unos calentamientos y luego despertaremos tu KI .

- De acuerdo .

Tras unos calentamientos , más bien duros , hasta el punto que pensé que ya habíamos empezado los entrenamientos …. .. .. , Goku se sentó en la hierba y me hizo un gesto para que le acompañara .

Me senté junto a él y observé , como poco a poco junto sus manos e hizo que una extraña bola de fuego apareciera entre ellas , justo en el hueco al que sus manos le habían estado dando espacio .

-¿ Cómo puede ser ? – Dije alucinando - ¡ Has creado una bola de fuego ! .

-No , es una bola de energía , mi energía que a la vez se alimenta del Sol y de las estrellas . – Dijo paciente y sonriente . – Ahora es tu turno señorita – Río de nuevo – Tienes que hacer que tu KI despierte , pero tienes que concentrarte mucho y ser paciente .

Lo intenté , no me salió nada , no sentía ni siquiera calor sobre mis manos , y eso que Goku me enseñó muchas maneras de hacerlo y de concentrarme y de obtener energía de los sitios más remotos . Pero poner en práctica lo aprendido nunca se me dio bien y estuve horas y horas allí sentada en ese valle , Goku se fue porque tenía hambre .

Me quedé sola , y ya era de noche .


End file.
